


This Present Place

by Riafya



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, Deutsch | German, Dreams, Dreamsharing, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riafya/pseuds/Riafya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Hast du dich je gefragt, ob es hätte anders kommen können?“ </p><p>„Jeden einzelnen Tag.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Present Place

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Здесь и сейчас](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266105) by [cherik_and_fassavoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy)



> Auf die Idee hierzu bin ich gekommen, als ich „This Present Place“ von dem leider breits verstorbenen, aber dennoch unglaublichen Komponisten Dax Johnson gehört habe. Ich hoffe, dass ich die Grundstimmung des Stückes in diesem OS einfangen konnte.  
> Danke an Aresk für ihre wunderbare Beta-Arbeit!!

Dieser Ort. Diese Erinnerung. Das Gras unter seinem Körper. Der Regen auf seiner Haut.

Er würde es nie vergessen.

„Hast du dich je gefragt“, fragte der Mann an seiner Seite, „ob es anders hätte kommen können?“

Er drehte seinen Kopf, um ihn anzusehen. Charles hatte sein Gesicht dem Himmel zugewandt und die Augen geschlossen, während der Regen unaufhaltsam auf ihn einprasselte. Sein Haar und seine Kleidung waren bereits vollständig durchnässt, doch es schien ihn nicht im geringsten zu stören. Wie er so dalag wirkte er vollkommen schutzlos und zerbrechlich. Es hatte beinahe den Anschein, als könnte er jeden Augenblick vom Regen weggespühlt werden. Erik wollte seine Hand nach ihm ausstrecken und ihn festhalten, doch er wagte es nicht.

Stattdessen beantwortete er seine Frage: „Jeden einzelnen Tag.“

Wie immer seit dem allerersten Mal hatte er auch jetzt wieder das Gefühl zu ertrinken, als er in die blauen Augen seines Freundes blickte. Sie erinnerten ihn an das Meer aus dem er ihn gezogen hatte. Und an soviel mehr.

„Du fragst es dich auch, oder?“, fragte der Telepath leise. „Was geschehen wäre, wenn wir es einfach gelassen hätten. Kuba war nicht unser Kampf. Wir hätten noch länger im Geheimen leben können. Wir hätten zusammen sein können. Irgendwann hättest du deine Rache sicherlich vergessen. Für mich hättest du es letztendlich getan, nicht wahr?“

„Du hättest die Macht dazu gehabt“, bemerkte Erik. „Aber es wäre eine Lüge gewesen.“

„Ja“, erwiderte Charles mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Deshalb habe ich es nie getan.“

Für mehrere Minuten starrten sie sich einfach nur an. Ihre stumme Art der Kommunikation, die alle Umstehenden nervös zu machen pflegte. Manche glaubten, dass Charles diese Momente nutzte, um in Eriks Gedanken zu lesen, aber das war ein Irrtum. Selbst jetzt hielt er sich immer noch aus seinem Kopf heraus.

„Warum bringst du uns immer wieder hierher zurück?“

Das Lächeln des Telepathen vertiefte sich. „Wäre dir ein anderer Ort lieber?“ 

Eine andere Erinnerung. Ein anderer Ort.

Bücher, die sich an den Wänden entlangreihten, die Wärme eines Kaminfeuers, das Glas Scotch in seiner Hand und das Schachbrett. Eine unüberwindliche Mauer voller Konflikte und Meinungsverschiedenheiten, die sie für immer voneinander trennen würde.

Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass es so weh tun würde, hierher zurückzukehren.

„Erinnerst du dich?“, fragte Charles, der seinen üblichen Platz auf der anderen Seite eingenommen hatte. „Wir haben dieses Spiel niemals beendet. Wir wollten es am nächsten Tag weiterspielen, sobald wir aus Kuba zurückgekehrt wären, obwohl wir beide wussten, dass es wahrscheinlich niemals dazu kommen würde. Ich frage mich wirklich, wer von uns beiden den Sieg davongetragen hätte.“

„Keiner von uns“, sagte Erik. „Wir haben beide verloren.“

Ihre Blicke begegneten sich wieder und plötzlich standen sie unter freiem Himmel. Eine weitere Erinnerung. Eine gute Erinnerung.

„An diesem Tag hast du mich unbesiegbar gemacht“, sagte Erik leise, während er in der Ferne die Satellitenschüssel spürte, die er ohne Charles' Hilfe niemals hätte bewegen können. „Du hast mir die Stärke verliehen, die ich selbst nicht in mir finden konnte.“

„Oh, du irrst dich mein Freund“, entgegnete der Dunkelhaarige und ignorierte diesmal die Träne, die wie immer über seine Wange kullerte. „Irgendwann hättest du es auch so geschafft.“ Vorsichtig streckte Erik seine Hand aus, um die Träne wegzuwischen. Bevor er sie wieder zurückziehen konnte, lehnte Charles sich gegen die Berührung und schloss die Augen. „Du hast es immer in dir gehabt. Ich wusste vom ersten Augenblick an, dass du großes vollbringen würdest.“

„Bist du deshalb in den Ozean gesprungen?“, fragte Erik und strich leicht über die weiche Haut des Telepathen. Dieser lächelte leicht. „Du weißt, warum ich gesprungen bin.“

Ein Bett. Mondlicht, das zwischen den Vorhängen hindurch ins Zimmer fiel. Charles' nackter Körper unter ihm, der sich gierig gegen ihn drängte. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde vergaß er zu atmen. Dann: „Das ist keine Erinnerung.“

„Doch“, erwiderte er leise, während er Erik zu sich hinunterzog. „Eine Erinnerung aus deinen Träumen.“

Ihre Lippen trafen sich. Ein Kuss, bereits tausendmal erlebt und doch hatte es ihn nie gegeben. Würde es niemals geben.

„Aber es könnte“, hauchte Charles gegen seinen Mund. „Du müsstest nur zurückkommen.“

Erik zog ihn als Antwort in einen weiteren Kuss, wurde drängender, fordernder. Er spürte die Finger des Anderen in seinem Haar, hörte sein Keuchen, als Erik seine Lippen über seine Haut wandern ließ, spürte seine Erregung, während sein eigenes Verlangen wuchs.

Das hier war, was er sich immer gewünscht hatte. Charles war, was er immer gewollt hatte, mehr als er zu hoffen gewagt hätte. Es wäre leicht, nachzugeben und sich in ihm zu verlieren. Es war das, wonach alles in ihm letztendlich strebte. Aber... 

„Das hier ist ein Traum“, flüsterte er gegen die Schulter seines Freundes.

Dieser strich ihm leicht durchs Haar. „Ist dir die Realität lieber?“

Eine seiner schlimmsten Erinnerungen. Sein immer wiederkehrender Albtraum. Charles in seinen Armen, der Sand unter seinen Beinen, die Wellen, die auf das Land zurollten. Ein abgestürztes Flugzeug...

„ _Erinnere dich an den Punkt zwischen Wut und Gelassenheit, Erik!“_

...feindliche Schiffe im Ozean und natürlich die Anderen.

Mystique, damals noch Raven, Azazel, Angel, Janos – sie waren mit ihm gekommen.

Hank, Sean, Alex, _Moira_ – sie hatten eine andere Entscheidung getroffen. In seinen schwachen Moment hielt er sie für die einzig Richtige. 

Kuba. Irgendwann würde er diese vermaledeite Insel von der Landkarte streichen.

„Ich glaube, mein Traum war mir lieber“, kommentierte er, während die erste Träne über seine Wange glitt.

Der Telepath lachte. Auch er weinte, weil er in diesem Augenblick bereits gewusst hatte, was Erik nicht hatte wahrhaben wollen: es war bereits vorbei. Es war in dem Moment vorbei gewesen, in dem er diesen Helm aufgesetzt hatte. „Glaub mir, mein Freund, mir war er auch lieber.“ 

Kurz starrten sie sich schweigend an, bis Erik diesen Anblick nicht mehr ertragen konnte und stattdessen zu den Kindern sah, die Charles treu geblieben waren. Die meisten glaubten, sie wären ihm egal gewesen, aber das stimmte nicht. Auch er hatte sie gefunden, auch er hatte sie dabei unterstützt, ihre Fähigkeiten voll zu entwickeln. Er hätte sie zu seiner Familie gemacht, hätte sie mit seinem Leben beschützt und tat es zum Teil immer noch. 

Nicht ohne Grund hielt er sich und all seine Anhänger von Charles' Schule fern oder schickte jene Mutanten, die ohne Zuflucht und zu schwach für seinen Kampf waren, dorthin. Egal, wie sehr er kämpfte, egal, wie sehr er mit seiner eigenen Zukunftsvision beschäftigt sein mochte, jener Ort war ihm ebenso heilig wie jedem anderen, der dort ein Zuhause gefunden hatte. Nie würde er zulassen, dass ihr oder ihren Bewohnern etwas zustoßen konnte. Niemals würde er den Traum dieses einzigartigen Mannes mit Füßen treten. 

„Wie geht es ihnen?“, fragte er leise, weil er nichts besseres zu sagen wusste.

„Gut“, antwortete sein Freund. „Besonders seitdem Ororo bei uns ist. Ich glaube, du würdest sie mögen. Sie ist ein außergewöhnliches Mädchen.“ 

„Das sagst du doch über jeden.“

„Stimmt. Und ich habe immer Recht.“ 

Da konnte er ihm ausnahmsweise nicht widersprechen. Aus diesem Grund begnügte er sich damit, amüsiert zu lächeln und weiterhin die Anderen zu beobachten. Charles erlaubte es ihm für eine Weile, dann: „Wie geht es Raven?“

Natürlich war das der Moment, in dem er aufwachte.

Von einem Augenblick zum anderen verstummten die Wellen und er spürte plötzlich eine harte Oberfläche unter seiner Wange, sowie eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Ruckartig richtete er sich auf und griff mit seiner Mutation auf jegliches Metall in seiner Umgebung zu, bereit, jedmöglicher Gefahr entgegenzutreten. Doch es war nur Mystique, die neben ihm stand und ihn mit gehobener Braue ansah. Wunderbare, vollkommene Mystique, mit ihrer blauen Haut, dem roten Haar und den gelben Augen.

Es gab nichts an diesem Ort, was ihn mehr an Charles erinnerte. Darum war sie auch die Einzige, die er mit damit davonkommen ließ, dass sie einfach unerlaubt in sein persönliches Büro eingeladen hatte – war er wirklich auf seinem Schreibtisch eingeschlafen?

Einen Kommentar konnte er sich jedoch nicht verkneifen: „Bist du lebensmüde?“, fragte er, während er seinen mentalen Griff um das Metall wieder lockerte. „Ich hätte dich umbringen können.“ 

„Und du willst dir wohl eine Genickstarre holen“, konterte sie selbstbewusst wie eh und je. „Komm, dein Typ wird verlangt. Und vergiss nicht deinen Helm aufzusetzen. Frost ist zurück.“

„Jaja“, murmelte er, während er sich den Nacken rieb und sah dabei zu, wie sie den Raum wieder verließ. Erst, als sie fort war, wurde ihm wirklich bewusst, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Mit geweiteten Augen ließ er seine Hand höher wandern bis er auf sein Haar traf. Kein Helm. Und tatsächlich, dorthinten lag er, rot, neckend und... 

Er hatte ohne ihn geschlafen?

Für mehrere Sekunden saß er reglos da. Dann schluckte er, ehe all seine Gedanken auf eine einzige, bedeutungsvolle Frage richtete: _Charles?_

In der Ferne hörte er Mystiques Lachen.


End file.
